Roleplay:11.Chaos Quest Episode 9:The Return Of The Eighth Emerald!
Chaos Quest The following roleplay is available to everyone! And please read the rules before you start. Although this Roleplay is avaliable to all read this list its rules are important to the roleplay! Free Join! ' Rules #Only I can unpause/pause the roleplay, add subtitles, alter pictures, To be continued at the end of episode, etc. #Do I have to say these two:'No G-MODDING OR UNPAUSING ANY TIME!!!!(You may add your character during pause sessions though) #If someone keeps erasing your character and even puts their character there please report to admin. #Don't troll. #Don't just have your character join. Build up or wait for the right moment. #You may choose any canon character (as long as they're not dead - Maria, Black Doom, etc) but you must use the game continuity and explain where they've been if their latest appearence wasn't in Sonic Colors. Example: Metal Sonic has been using Eggman Nega for upgrades after his defeat in Free Riders Then afterwards you may change thier continuity. #Please put your username next to character to avoid confusion. #You may steal Chaos emeralds and other Mystic Emeralds. #PG-13 Nothing above! # No twisting plot to revolve around your character. (Side stories ok) # No using other already used Canons. # NAZO UNLEASHED HASN'T HAPPENED!NO REFERENCES JUST FORESHADOWING! ''' # No Silver he has a role in the future... # IF YOU BREAK THE FORTH WALL IT WILL BE THE END OF ALL OF US...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! # No Crossovers yet. # No alternate Futures yet. Characters #Plasma The HedgeFox(Bluray) #Kai The Fox(Bluray) #Necko The Hedgehog(Bluray) #Genearal Sukendus(Bluray) #Zenaroid(Bluray) #Eva The Hedgegoose(EpicPIE/Bluray) #Sonic The Hedgehog (Bluray) #Miles "Tails" Prower (Bluray) #Knuckles The Echidna (Bluray) #Zoorod The Echidna (Bluray) #Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik (Bluray) #Shadow The Hedgehog (Bluray) #Geo The Hedgehog (Bluray) #Dr. Eggman Nega (Bluray) #Sukendus' Gun Soliders (Bluray) #Dean The Shark (Bluray) #Devon The Shark (Bluray) #Dan the Hedgehog (KFC) #Blade the Hedgehog (KFC) #Darkness the Hegehog(KFC) #Arch the Hedgehog (KFC) #Honey the Hedgehog (KFC) #Jack the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) #Patricia the SKunk (Spongebob100) #Amy Rose (Spongebob100) #Patty the Skunk (Spongebob100) #Mr. E the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) #Honor the Hedgehog (KFC) #Apallo Teh Hedgehog (Apallo) #Celia the Guardian (Apallo) #Blood Sonic (Apallo) #Diana the Hedgehog (Apallo) #Johnny The Shark (Apallo) #Katie Rose (Bunnie) #Agent Z the Skunk (Spongebob100) #Yellow Energy The Return Of The Eighth Emerald! Part 1:Inside The Emeralds! Sonic:Why did this happen Pedo;We are fully healed! Jack: Guys, I think you should see this because we're inside the EMERALDS! Patricia: Oh my goodness Amy & Patty: Wow! Dan: This is, interesting! And better, I swear I had a punctured lung! Jack: Are we inside an Emerald or turning into one because we've been already Emeralds! Patricia: We need some help, like Sarah or something Sonic:IT's all the Special Stage sI went through to get the emeralds! AH memories! just wish Tails was here to see this! Pedo:Its roomy in here Devon:A guys were is sUKENDUS! Zoorod:Wait a second didn't he fall with us! Apallo: Heh I knew it. Diana: I know how were in here Zoorod:The scanners on my suit indicate that The mix of QUantum Energy along with our Chaos Control sent us hear and healed us1 Axel:I say we train! Eva:You block head! WHAT IF SUKENDUS IS HERE! Jack: Guys, what should we do? Plasma:*Senses*Isn't here but I can sense him ??????:Hmm*Sees Sukendus*Whoa!The General and the Emeralds! *Touche sEmeralds and comes in like a PokéBall* ??????:Hi! Plasma:Hey *Spark in Eye and looks suprised* Amy: Whao! (hugs Sonic for comfort) Sonic:What's happening? Plasma:I can see! Sukendus is defeated and can't reach the emeralds...Although if he wakes up were all finished! Isaiah: What about... ZENAROID?! Amy: And EggPlankton? Jack: If you mean EggPlankton, he has escaped Isaiah: Amy, EggPlankton's a wuss, better to let him flee. Patty: (notices EggPlankton holding the 8th Emerald) Don't look now, but there's EggPlankton just holding up another Emerald. I feel uncomfortable Jack: Oh yeah, we're inside the Chaos Emerald Isaiah: Are we sealed permanently?! If so, us as a Chaos emerald, in my theory, '''if a being or being is/are sealed into a chaos emerald, the being or beings will suffer eternal life in it, unless the emergance of another will be resurrected from its clutches of the emeralds... if not, the being's power will be absorbed into the users body! '''WAIT! This is a special stage! With all of us, it'd be a snap! Apallo: Blast away Isaiah:... (The 8th Emerald isn't freed until they complete the Special Stages) Knux:SO which one first! Sonic:How about Blue Sphere! Even if were stuck in here Sukendus will touch the emeralds wake us and-- Shadow:Will kick his sorry ass! Sonic: ':D Yeah Shadow thats the first thing to say... Chaos:*Comes Over*Blargee mech Toopac. Metal Plasma:*Translation*Hey Sonic,So you finally got sealed in the Emeralds with your friends just complete each Emeralds Special STage and it'll be ok! ANd where is Tails. Sonic:*Clutches Fist* Apallo: Ok Sence Sonic Knuckles and Amy an d Shaodow have the most experience they lead Jack, Patricia & Patty: Ok! Amy: Let's go! Chaos:Tsrif si llor dlrow! Metal Plasma:*Translation*World Roll is first! Eva:Thanks! Metal Plasma:.... Necko:I call first! Geo:Careful Knuckle head XD! (nO ONE DIT FOR A BIT) Jack: I can't believe we're stuck inside a Chaos Emerald that EggPlankton has Patricia: I know right Patty: Yeah, that does not look right when we're inside an Emerald that EggPlankton has in his Possession The Return Of The Eighth Emerald Part 2:Necko In WOrld Roll Necko:*Enters*I'am gonna hurl...Don't worry guys I'll get out this maze and get us to Emerald World Two. Allison:The colors here are so vivid *Scoots closer to Blade*Don't you think? Blade: *Chuckles a bit* Yeah, I guess they are. Necko:You guys stop laughing I'am gonna puke! Sonic:Remimings me of Planet wisp*Sighs*I hope Tails and Yacker are ok... Dan: If only Honey could see this....... Jack: Yeah, it's so beautiful out here, I've havent seen my Sibilings in days Plasma:Sarah is kinda hyper at times though... Knux:He isn't gonna MAKE IT! {C}{C {C {C {C}{C Necko:*God Mods by standing up jumping oer gap burnign Blockers and Touchong Goal*Made it! The First Tunnel Sonic:Hey its that tunnel from when I first met Tails {C}{C {C {C {C}{C Cilea: Sonic...... Geo:Who wants to go? Dan: Anyway, we are getting distracted, Sonic, which way do we go? Amy: We need to find Tails & Yacker, Sonic. (hugs Sonic) Comfort me Sonic, please? Dan: Uh Amy, Tails is else where and Yacker is on another planet! Sonic:That tunnel .You wanna go? I hated that one. Knux:So Dan you up for it!!?! Amy: Oh sorry Dan, which way should we go? Sonic:To the tunnel Amy I said it 3 times! Amy: Sorry, Sonic. I'm just curious. Jack: It's kinda dark inside the Tunnel, I think we need to light a Match Dan: *Puts fire on his hand engulfing his hand* Will this do? (Dammit atlease say let's wait for apallo) Apallo: Wait for me I was using the bathroom! Dan: Theres a bathroom here? Knux:iTS THE sPECIAL STAGE tUNNEL. (fROM soNIC 2) Kai:How bout you go in Blade? Blade: Sure! Light up blade will you please bro? *Hold out his sword and Dan shoots fire at it become a blade made completly of fire! (Except the handle)* Now I'm ready! Kai:Hey says you cna go in with a parthner! Allison:OOH PICK ME--Heh heh yyou know-i-f you wa-n-nt to.. ApallO: I'll GO! Dan: Me and Blade are going anyway! Allison:Oh ok... Kai:Good luck and don't loose your rings! Blade: Arn't you coming, Allison? Apallo _already in ther- Snooze u loose! Dan: Hey, wait for me! *Runs off after Apallo* Blade: Come on Allison! Last Chance! Allison:Ok *Pushes Apallo*Sorry Man I have to be the second Player Kai: ._; She is so in-- Axel:Don't say it Blade: '_' Say what? Apallo: Fine then i'll go with Sonic then. -hiding- Cilea: Sonic.... Dan: Hurry up or else I'm going on my own! Cilea: Sonic...... Is that You Or Blood Sonic. Dan: Um, hello! Cilea: -hides in Amy's dress- Blade: Don't worry it's okay......and he is regular Sonic anyway, come on we don't bite. Cilea: Mama, Mama Amy.*snuggles* Dan: Um, what just happened? Did she just say Mumma to you Amy? {C}{C {C {C {C}{C Jack: Ok then Patricia: We should move on Amy: Let's keep going Cilea: *gigles* Dan: *Sigh* We better go now! Amy: Yep (cuddles Cilea) Cilea's cute Cilea: Mama Amy! Blade: Yeah, she is cute! Amy: (Carries Cilea) Awww your super cute Cilea Dan: We better get going before time is up! But she is cute! Jack: Yeah, so let's start running it's faster than walking Dan: *Streches* Okay then, lets go!!!! *Starts to run and starts accelerating quickly* Cilea: Sonic. Im here to warn you Jack: Warn Sonic? About what? Blade: Yeah, about what? Amy: Could you please tell us, Cilea? Blade: Whoa, whoa guys, let her speak! *Silence for about 5 seconds* Alison:Ok only 2 of us can go in the tunnel anbd the rest wait till mission is complete.Blade chose Dan so thier goin gin. Pedo:-_- This is way to organized WE SEALED IN MAGICAL DIAMONDS! Cilea: Everyone listen. Blood Sonic Is Still Alive. And He has Achieved his Second Form Sonic:But it doesnt matter right now sonce he wasn't here during the thing Cilea: But Sonic, you dont remenber what happend when he reached his final form........ Sonic: Yea. but i dont remember... Blade: That guy gives me the creeps! Ugghhh! Dan: *Runs back* Who give what the creeps? Allison:Freddie is weay scarier than that. That makes a baby look scary >:) Dan: Um, what? Anyway, Blade lets go! *They both start to run off and quickly gaining speed!* Allison:GOOD LUCK! *Quitely*Cutie. Kai:>:) What was that! Allison:NOTHING! Kai:Cause I could have sworn that I heard. Allison:Kai shut up! Dan: *In the tunnel and still running* What is that! RUN FOR IT, RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -his outside an dim trying to make a refference- Plasma:It's just spiking bombs!You can do it! Blade: IS IT NORMAL FOR THEM TO BE FOLLOWING US!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chaos:On. Allison:*Thought*Should I go in and help *Steps Forward* Chaos:Eruliaf citamotau na sti esls ro meht pleh t'nac uoy! Metal Palsma:*Translation*You can't help them or else its an automatic failure! Allison:Dangit! Dan: Wait, Blade! I have an idea, how about this, *whispers on the run!* Blade: Thats a good idea, dangerous, but good! Do it! Dan: *Lowers air resistance around both of them and is massively gaining speed* Sonic:THE RINGS DON'T FORGET TO GET THEM ONCE YOU MISS IT IT'S TO LATE! Dan: Magnetic Aura! *Makes an magnetic aura that attracts rings to him and Blade* I think we have enough speed now. Lets do it! Dan and Blade: EXTREMESPEED! *Run so fast that they become invisible and collect rings at the same time* Chaos:Etelpmoc! Metal Plasma:*Translation*Complete! Eva:Really useful thanks! Metal Plasma:Um..Thanks? Dan: We're back, and man that was fun! Blade: *Sheathes his back on his back* That was messed completely! Allison:Nice job guys! I call next event! Chaos:Txen si erehp eulb! Metal Plasma:*Translation*Blue Sphere is next! Allison:OK! Chaos:Renhtrap a kcip! Metal Plasma:*Translation*Pick a parthner! Allison:Any one wanna go in paticular! Blade: I would like to go, but I need a break! *Pant* *pant* Eva:I can heal you if you want. Blade: If you want to, then do it. Eva:*Heals Blade And Dan* Allison:Ok Dan do you want to stabnd in front or... Dan: Nah, you and Blade can go. That is if you want to. Blade: Sure! Allison:Oh I meant to say Blade! Ok which one Blade? Blade: Your choice! Allison:Back I guess! And thanks! Blade: Just a sec. *Streches* Ok then, ready when you are! Allison:Ready! Blue Sphere! '''Pause GTG Sorry KFC. K then! Waht about me Sorry Apallo. :( Allison:Ready Blade! Blade: Ready when you are! Allison:*Starts getting Blue Spheres*Jump *Jumps* Apallo: What about me Axel:Wait! Blade: Whoa, *narrowly misses a red sphere* Yikes *almost runs into another one* Arrrgggghhhhh *almost runs into another one* This, whoa, is messed up, whoa as cr*p! Sonic:I wish Tails was still here he memerized them all. Allison:I know right! Dan: Where is that little fox anyways? I thought he was your best friend Sonic! Sonic:Lunas made him leave...By almost killing him! Dan: That is messed up! Wait, I have an idea! Would I be able to make a call to someone? Apallo: I THOUGHT WE AGREED NOT TO SPEAK ABOUT THIS AND HE REALLY DIDNT MEAN IT! Dan: Yikes! I didn't know, but can I still make my call, it could help a bit, maybe not but still! Diana: And Becaus of him Lunas is trapped somewhere/ Eveyone was under the influence the Green Quantam Shard. Dan: I've gotta make this call, it could make Tails come back, but probably not! Diana: And He as to appoligize to us too and Lunas was sorry! Dan: K then, I gonna make the call! * Press button on his mobile phone and waits for 10 seconds* Ah, good to hear from you, yeah I need you get a yellow fox for me. Yeah he has 2 tails, blue unconnected eyes, smart and is about 3"0. Yeah, and bring him to a big crater in the middle of nowwhere! Why can't I do it myself, yeah I'm stuck in a Chaos Emerald! Yeah, thanks Honor, see you later! Bye! *Gets off the phone* Yeah it'll take him a few hours to find him but yeah he says he will do it! Sonic:We can't call The Quantum Energy is interfearing lets wait till we escspe. Diana: Yes Sonic, The Energy is bad Dan: If it wasn't him it was *Looks at Chaos, who is holding a moblie phone with Dan's number on it* You little, uggghhhhh, I'm gonna get pranked called so much now! Sonic:Way to powerful and out of Control we need to get out and get to The Quantum Dimension! Dan: But how? Blade: Done! *pant* *pant* *pant* Allison:*Panting as well*Tahnks for going in with--me! Sonic:Chaos Control of course...Although it could have alot ends. Dan: We could go, but it would only be a one way trip! Sonic:Okay where is next? SONIC HEROES SPECIAL STAGE Tori & Geo:Okay who is next! Blade: Me and Dan are out of doing anymore stages! Dan: Just a sec, I 'd be happy to do it! Tori:Kay you and Apallo! Pedo:DON'T MESS UP! Dan: Thanks for the vote of confidence, Pedo. And this is the last stage I am doing! Blade: Good luck Bro! Apallo: Diana will do it i want to do the Sonic Rush Special Stages. I only go solo Diana: Ok Dan u lead! Dan: Ok then, *streches* Lets go! *They both run off at an amazing speed and quickly accelerating!* Kai:Before you go I'am join you get to have a paty of 3 in this one. *They run back* Dan: K then, lets go! *They run off at an amazing speed and quickly accelerating!* Kai:There its is the Goal Catch it! Dan: I got it! *Grabs the goal* Yes! We did it! Kai:Next! Apallo: It should be te Rush Stages. I'll Go! and mabye Luna.....Oh..... :( Diana: GOT IT Sonic Rush(Man this is the most laziest done episode yet!) ) {C}{C {C {C {C}{C Apallo: Another Day... Man i love this song. Well Here We.... GO -runs off- Does Tricks and dodges the mines- Diana: "Your Gonna Change My Way" If Only Blaze The Cat Were Here. Dan: Oh well. Isaiah: I got this! Just let me take on Johnny in the sea races! Apallo: No. Sonic Should do this Dan: Yeah, Johnny would only pick Sonic anyway, if I'm right Johnny has a score to settle. Jack, Patricia, Amy & Patty: Wait for us! Jack: Where are we going again? Patricia: Just keep running, we have a long way to go Blade: Whao, why are running? Amy: Well, if this Song sounds familliar, maybe Blaze could be here somewhere, but where? Patty: I don't know, but if it wasn't for Sonic, we can't been seen together Jack: I was testing my Limits & Speed Patricia: I was testing my Flying Abilities Amy: And I was testing myself to Sonic by chasing him for love Jack: Well, we all know that Sonic is the Fastest Hedgehog in all of Mobius, no one can outmatch his speed Dan: Yeah, but you never know, there might be someone faster, somewhere in the universe, but it's unlikly. Patricia: (notices a Letter) Hey guys, I found something Amy: What is it? Patricia: (picks it up & notices the Letter E on it) I have a feeling who's it from Dan: Man, that guy has some good postal service, they even do inside Chaos Emeralds. Amy: Let's open the Letter Jack: (reads the Letter) It says "If the 8th Emerald has existed, there could be more than 7 Chaos Emeralds in existance on Mobius in the first place" Dan: Wait, that means............oh, cr*p! There could be more Chaos Emeralds! Patricia: Guys, I think one Mystery is been turned into 2 Dan:.....................Cr*p. Blade: Oh boy. Amy: Patricia's Right, not only we have a Picture of Sally's Family, we also know that there's more than 7 Chaos Emeralds Dan: Isn't seven enough though? Blade: Yeah, eight is kinda pushing it. Katie: Eight emerlds? Apallo: Yep apperently there were 8 Emeralds back in the past. But that one was broken buring the events of Sonic Battle. and im getting annoied by this Mr. E bull.... Patty: Don't worry, you'll get to know my Grandfather easily Patricia: Yeah, after all, Mr. E is my Father Apallo: -sigh- well if u ask me, i think Mr E is nothing but a scardy cat. Show your self! Isaiah: Don't judge a book by its cover, Apallo. You don't know who or what kind of person her dad could be. My dad is awesome, though. Shred: Not to mention you sound like an immature child. Apallo: Well you judge me. And u dotn know me that much. Shred, I dont trust who I dont see. He even knows about me Shred: *Pfft* Well, we already know you consider Isaiah a rival. Huh. Look who's talking, kid. Apallo: HOW AM I A KID IF IM MARRIED! Dan: What? He isn't a kid! Does he even look like a kid? Blade: Yeah, he ain't a kid for sure. Amy: Apallo, please you gotta understand & listen to me, he's just giving us advice, stop acting like he's the Bad Guy & just relax will ya, you started to think Mr. E is evil when Apallo Jr. first arrived in our TImeline. Please give it a rest. Apallo: IM NOT SAYING THAT- Dan: Yeah, just cause you think he is evil, doesn't mean he is, people do make turn arounds you know. Not that I'm saying he was evil in the first place or anything. Apallo: Thank you Dan for explaiing what i was trying to say Patty: There's 1 thing you can do Apallo & that's..."You gotta stop thinking that Mr. E is Evil" Dan: Yes, but his cryptic clues are getting on my nerves already. Wouldn't it be easier to just give us the answer. But now we have to get out of this emerald right away or we are screwed! Jack: Yeah, but Mr. E said "What would be the fun in that?", anyways let's keep on running, it's faster than walking, or maybe Sprinting it's faster than Running! Dan: Yeah, what will be the fun in trying to figure out a puzzle while we are stuck in an emerald with a pscyopathic killer ape out there just waiting to wake up and smash us into oblivion! Wait, sorry I shouldn't of snapped but what can we do. !!!!!!!! I've got another idea, but you won't like it, but it'll save time doing all the special stages. Jack: Ok, but we need to get outta here & fast! Patricia: There's a Doorway to a way out Amy: A Doorway is like a Portal, if we can get there, we can escape the 8th Emerald. Dan: I've got a idea, while you lot make your escape, I make the emerald vibrate, shake, glow, all that stuff to make him worried, then you rush out and knock out his lights then I make my escape! Patty: Ok, but remember EggPlankton is outside of the 8th Emerald, it might be crazy enough to work Jack: Alright, let's go Dan: Just one thing, since either the emerald is so big, or we are too small, I have to do something. *Takes off the elemental inhibitors around his wrists (Don't ask Apallo, I'm adding them in my next sprite design.)* CRYSTAL *Eyes become crystal coloured* Ready! Jack: 1, 2, 3! Patricia: GO! Apallo: I dont think he's evil. And When did my son come here. I explained that the exposer to the green Quantam Shard Causes Halusiations. Mabye it was something that was in there that caused you all to see that. I was actually finding a way to help you all. But just drop it. And how come every time i have an idea no one tinks it's good. Jack: It's either now or never? Apallo: -falls over- ingored again Patricia: Apallo, are you ok? Apallo: yes. Patricia: Ok, just asking Dan: I bet he'll go stir crazy if he ignored much more, and you do have good ideas Apallo, now are we gonna bust out of here or what? Jack: We betta hurry, times running out Dan: I hear bannana adict out there waking up! It's now or never! Axel:Apallo did ditch her girl after she was killed.... Zoorod:Ok so did we do the Rush Challenge Patricia: Come on, let's go Apallo: Yea i did like 3 of them. Amy: Let's go to the next Speical Challenge Johnny: Hehe hedgeogs are babies! Patty: Who said that? Jack: Who are you? Johnny: Im Johnny the shark Dan: Ugghhh. Ann other loser. *Capsised his jet ski* Sonic:Wanna go Johnny! ((Bluray, whose Johnny?)) (( Johnny is Sonic's Rival in Sonic Rush adventure)) ((Let me rephrase that, who is playing as Johnny, I know who he is, its just the question came out wrong)) Johnny: I have the last keys outta here but you'll have to beet me Dan: Oh no, not that stupid bird brain! Jack: We need to beat both Johnny & Jet Patricia: One of us have to face them, who's the fastest? Jack: Sonic I guess, either me, Apallo, Plasma or Sonic? Patricia: I don't know that's a toughie Dan: Better question, whos the best swimmer? Cause he only races on water, remember! Jack: Hmm, let's see. How about...Patricia, she's a great swimmer Patricia: I'll do my best Dan: You can do it Paterica! By the way you might need this*Chucks her a strange stone* Don't ask, let's just say it'll help, alot. Patricia: Ok (grabs the strange stone) Thanks Dan! Dan: You can do it! Apallo: No Patricia. Sonic can beat him Johnny: I WANT SONIC! Jack: Eeesh, be paitent for once please Dan: Shut the h*ll UP you or I will make shut up! You get what you are given, so stop being retarded already!!!!!!! Patricia: Where could Sonic be? He's been gone for 20 Minutes (Spongebob100: We should wait for BlurayOriginals to come back) (T_T) (yea) (Ok no Jet cause he isn't anywhere near the Emerald, EggPlankton can't have The Eighth Emerald yet cause it doesn't exist and Katie has to be outside the Emeralds) (Spongebob100: Then what are we suppose to do?) (Sonic Races Johnny then we move on) Sonic:OK JOHNNY LETS GO! Patricia: Ok then. On your marks....get set....GO! Sonic:*Starts Running at Top speeds over the water* Pedo: OoO zomgz! Johnny: DAMN you SONIC! -cheats and boosts- Jack: How did Sonic run on top of water? Patricia: I don't know Zoorod:He did it on his Werehog Adventure. Sonic:*Falls underwater when he gets behind JJohnny* Allison:SONIC! (Outside of The Emerald) Katie: Maybe the legned isnt true...... ??????:Hmmm...Are you Amy? Katie: No, im her sister. Bluray:Well hi then I'am Bluray and I'am searching for the Emeralds I goning to go look for the Location of Sukendus' Lair! Katie: Oh. Hi. Bluray:Would you like to help. Katie: I have nothing else to do so okay! Bluray:Ok lets go! ???: You arent going any were. Bluray:Huh? -the blob attack them all and the screen goes black- Johnny: IM GONNA MAKE U SHARK FOOD! Knux:Sonic drowned Shadow:Hmph *Smiles* Dan: Can't we help him? Shadow:No need* Sonic:*Jumps out of behind Johnny revealing he held onto his back to survive and leaps to win Dan: You were right Shadow, no need. (outside the Emerald) Dr. EggPlankton: What the? Oh great. Jack-4's GET HIM! (Jack-4 Robots chases Agent Z) Agent Z: Chaos Control ! (dissapears with the 8th Emerald) Dr. EggPlankton: Huh? What the? (Inside the Emerald) Jack: Looks like Sonic has won Patricia: But we don't have much time, we gotta keep moving Amy: She's right. Let's get a move on Patty: Let's go! Sonic:Take that Johnny! Ok guys lets go! (uh u do know that this was Sonci Rush Adventure) (Sonic Colors or Sonic 4 is Next) Johnny: Wait! Take me with u Jack: Uh might we ask, why? Chaos:Mih tegrof! Metal Plasma:*Translation*Forget him! Sonic:Ok! Chaos:*Teleports themTo Colors DS* Sonic Colors DS Necko:Aw man I used my turn! Plasma:I'll go! Plasma:*Jumps In And sDtasrts Running* (I just randomly picked DS) Red Sonic: Follows Sonic:Hey its that CLone of me Created by Egg Man at the Amusment Park! Shadow:Another Hedgehog...As if there were enough look alikes! *Tckles* Sonic:SHADOW WAIT! Red Sonic: Grrrrrrrrr. Shadow...... You smell like Rouge...... Patricia: Ok Red Sonic, let's get this party started Red Sonic: And im not a clone im a veiural hedgehog. But if i was...... Amy: (Sighs) Let's go! Shadow:How can you smell if your virtual...Anyway there are wuite a few challenge's here...The Usually Tunnel Racing th eYellow orb and the other thing. Jack: (Sighs) Chaos:EErf eno thgie eht tnes lliw dlareme retsam eht siht retfa eno tsal eht si siht yllautca! Metal Plasma:*Translation*Actually this is the last one after this the Master Emerald will sent the Eight one free. Patricia: Right, let's go! Red Sonic: Amikku you look alluring Plasma:*Thought* So many bombs! Red Sonic: Hey look vitural wisp Amy: I'm ok Patty: Me too Jack: Wait, did Red Sonic called you "Amikku"? Amy: I guess he did Plasma:*Keeps Dodgeing wait what am I doing! *Jumps up* Patricia: We must keep going Mario: it'sa meeeee mario Dan: Time to die Mario!!!!!! THIS IS SPARTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*Kicks Mario down a hole* Patricia: What should we do? Shifter: -changes back- Hahahahahaha! Jack: It's the shifter Patricia: Let's give this Shifter a serious butt whooping! Shifter: Woah woah woah guys Im Good. Jack: You are? Dan: If you are good, then sorry for 'Sparta' kicking you down the hole. Patricia: We don't have much time left, we gotta keep on moving & fast Amy; She's right, we betta get outta here & fast. Blade: Have we done all the challenges? Patty: I don't know Jack: But we betta figure out if we're done or not because time's running out Shifter: There is a portal leading out of here over there...but.... Dan: But what? Patricia: Don't tell me that there's a catch Plasma:I beat the last challenge! EMERALDS START TWIRLING! Kai:*Grabvs onto Pillar*ITS SPINNING OUT OF BCONTROL! GRAB ONTO SOMETHING! Tori:*Falls over and grabs onto Kai* Kai:O.O Plasma:Damn....This spinning...Its actually fun. Necko:*Barfs*TO MUCH GRAVITY *Falls over and realeas something evil Evil Thing:*Flies out emerald* Allison:Help I'am gonna fall into this portal! Chaos:Reverof kcuts eb ll'ehs sllaf ehs fi! Metal Plasma:*Translation*Some one help! If she falls she'll be stuck forever! Sonic:It is pretty fun to bad we don't know that we might get killed. Kai:SIS! ALLISON! Pedo:*Falls over* Axel:This is utter bull-- Eva:*Falls through Portal* Axel:*Jumps over and Saves Her* None of my friends will be allowe dto die here or anywhere else ever again! -outside- Blood Sonic: Those fools' eneergy proved quite wonderful. -notices the evil thing- ????: Highly Doubtful (zaps Blood Sonic causing him to be knocked out) (appears to be Agent Z) Bluray:You can't defeat that easily Sonic Copy! Don't worry Katie I'll pretect us-- *Gets Tackled By Evil thing and Taking some where else* ?????:ARE YOU THE ONE WHO SET ME FREE! Bluray:*lIEING ON wALL*DANGIT! Well maybe Me and Katie had fould the Emerald but all of a sudden this block head Sonic Clone Came and attacked me( ?????:Well than thank you! I'am Tómas The Hedgehog! And I'am going to kill what you have done is unbearable! Bluray:O.o Tómas:*Gets out sword and slashes at Bluray* Bluray:*Dodges* What THE HECK! *Grabs Blade of Sword and Smashes Head into room* Where are we anyway? (Back at Blood Sonic vs. Agent Z vs. Katie Rose) Blood Sonic: -pull off a Mephiles and sinks down and goes away- Humph. Agent Z: Are you Katie Rose: The Sister of Amy Rose? Blood Sonic: -at a far away distance from every one else- Agent Z: (To Katie) Acording to this status, your are Katie Rose -blood is gone for the moment looking for someone DONT INTERFERE- Agent Z: Don't worry, you'll be safe with us. I'm Agent Z the Skunk, an associate of Mr. E Agent Z: Here's his text message (plays a Tape Recorder) Mr. E: (in Tape Recorder) Hello, . If you know about the 8th Emerald, then you should know that Plasma, Kai the Fox, Jack, Patricia & the others are trapped in an Emerald worth researching. Don't you think? (the Tape Recorder stops) Agent Z: (stays silent & leaves without another word) (if Shifter went into he is stuck in the Emerald) ( He managed to excape and im getting kinda annoied with Mr. E) (Back In The Emerald) Bluray:*Defeats Tómas* Oh Crap! Metal Plasma: My sensors indicate The Emeralds are about to send of a mega balst hiding themselves-- BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM ('''Katie Agent Z & Sukendus go flying) GUN Commander: NOOO! The Emeralds! Eigth Emerald is created Master Emerald hides Emeralds! Axel: NOO! Were still in the Emeralds! Plasma: This can't be we won! Shifter: I told you. And tried to tell you. But I can send my soul out to my friend Dr, Malise. She has the Masise Emeralds. Knux: Its to late The Emeralds have hidden them selves due to to much abuse trying to pass through will kill us Axel:So were stuck here. Knux:Until 3 monthes. Knux:Its impossible we have to wait. Shifter: Hummm.... I Know. Jack: There's no way out Patricia: Looks like we're stuck in here with no Food Amy: We'll be starving by the time we get out of the Emeralds in 3 Months Patricia: Why do we have to wait 3 Months for us to get out of this Emerald? We'll go hungry by the time we get there to 3 months Amy: Yeah, so what should we do now? Dan: Does anybody have Chronos Control? Patricia: Chronos Control? Maybe I should try it Dan. I've been practicing this move, but I still haven't got it right Jack: Patricia you have to do Chronos Control or else we'll go hungry in here. By the way, what's Chronos Control? Jack: Yes Patricia: Ok, I'll do it. What time period would you like to go to? Forward or Backwards? Knux: The Emeralds are Blocking energy from getting in and getting out! We can't escape Chaos: Flesym dna sgnieb soahc rehto Soahc sgineb dna flesym! Meta;l Plasma: Don't Worry I've figured out a way to make a home for other Chaos Beings and Myself! Bluray: So there FOOD WHOO WHOO! Axel: Who the frick! Patricia: Dan told me to use Chronos Control to get us out of there. We had no other choice Jack: We must contact our sins. I've contacted a lot of them & felt great. You should try it. Allison: So were gonna be stuck here a while. Plasma: I guess... Diana: Well Apallo and I can use Quantam Controll. -Pulls out Green Quantam Shard- Knux: That won't work... Patricia: So uh....anybody want to play a game while we wait? Diana: SHUT UP YOU RED MUTT! Quantam Energy Sent Us in here..... And Quantam energy will get us out. Rmeber the Quantam Emerald Is Stronger than all the emeralds Even the master emerald. Patricia: That's a great idea, we should try it Diana; -tail wasg- Bluray: Hey you leave that Red Head! Alone Knux: SHUT UP DIANA! YOU FRIGGIN IDIOT! QUANTUM ENERGY DIDN'T SEND US HERE IT WAS CHAOS ENERGY! PAY THE FREAK ATTENTION! AND DITCHING KYROS CAUSE HE DIDN'T SHOW UP! WHAT THE FIRCK/!?!? YOU SHOULD BE LOOKING FOR HIM! YOU TRASH PILE! IT'S TO LATE BECAUSE THEY'VE SEALED THEM SELVES! YOU CAN'T FRIGGIN PAY ATTENTION ADHD MED NEEDING TURD! Sonic: *Thought* I've never seen him this mad! Knux: YOUR ENTIRE FAMILY DISCUSTS ME! APALLO FOR DITCHING HIS WIFE FOR THE KILLER! YOUR DUMBASS LUNAS TRYS TO ''KILL ''ONE OF MY BEST BUDS! YOUR HATING NEPHEW ON ISAIAH AND HIS FAMILY! YOUR OTHER DUMB BROTHER IN ADDITION TO TRADING A SPOUSE THINKS HE IS "The Ulti Mate fighter and Isaiah's Arch Rival" Axel: IMPOSSINLE THAT'S IS OBVIOUSLY MY JOB >:) Knux: IN GENERALK YOU AND YOUR DUMB FAMILY! ARE JUSTV A GROUP OF OVERATED ELITEST DUMBASSES! Eva: ! Metal Plasma: ZOMGZ! Sonic: Hey, who said Metals can't have Personalities. Plasma: Yeah but he is nothing like me! Kai: Guess he is kinda right how often has Plasma ever smiled/ Necko: Like once I mean look at his face. Plasma >:I Diana: -cries and runs off- Apallo: -looks at knux mad- >:( She was trying to help and it is true even if it didnt seal us in here. The Quanta Emerald is the Master Emerald's Emerald. and Im tired of you guys treating my family like shit. We might save you asses one day. And i quit your group. Violet was a bitch and i dint ditch her. Diana didnt ditch Kyros she wasent even her self whenshe said it. The Green Quantam Shard Made it look like Lunas was trying to kill him. But you know what, You can find your selves another Powerful Hedgehog Like me because I quit. -uses Quantam Controll to Go SOmeplace lElse- (Quantum Control Fails) Bluray: We have to walk evreywhere...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Knux: SHUT UP AND STOP PULLING ALL THESE REASONS TO LIKE YOU OUT OF YOUR ASS! YOU MAY THINK YOUR POWERFUL BUT YOUR CRAP QUIT TRYING TO COVER FOR YOUR SIBLINGS STUPIDITY! HE HAD OT HAVE IT HIM BEACUSE TAILS BLEAD LIKE CRAZY AND I SUGGEST YOU JUST WALK AWAY FROM OURN PART TO Orange Emerald City all the way in another Emerald where I suggest you stay stupid Mobi-God! Apallo: I won't and u know what. I wont leave. and i am not a god im a Demi God. and you convience me that im nothing to -shoots self- Diana: -shoots self- Knux: Uh! Axel: *Staring* Tómas: *Senses Death* POP GOES THE WEASEL! Knux: Well he did leave. Jack: Then what do you think we should do? Patricia: We'll be trapped her for months Amy: Do we have to wait that long? I'm hungry Patty: Me too Knux: Lets just go to Chaos City. Jack: Ok then Patricia: Sure Amy: Alright then Patty: Ok Knuckles, but remember to control your anger. Dan: O.O (Still in shock) What.......da..........cr*p!!! I leave for a few minutes and havoc occurs!!!!!!! Jack: You do know that Apallo & Diana killed themselves because they got angry & quit, litterally Patricia: Without Apallo & Diana, what do you think we should do now? Amy: Anyways, we have to go to Chaos City & fast Patty: And Knuckles is right about one thing: We are gonna be stuck here for months Jack: Come on guys, let's go to Chaos City Patricia: But what are we gonna do with the Bodies of Apallo & Diana? Dan: I was talking to Chaos, about removing me from his contacts list on his mobile, thankfully, he did. And since Apallo and Diana were from the fire realm, ((I think)) we should burn their bodies, or just leave them there. Jack: Why not bury their Bodies, Like from every Gravestone? Dan: Or that, I'll get started on the graves. :( Patty: Ok, let's start working on those GraveStones (after 10 minutes of hard work later) '''Patricia: Somethin' ain't quite right. Jack: What do you mean, Patricia? & Diana's heads are out of the ground Patricia: They're head's are stickin' out! covers Apallo's & Diana's heads with more sand Jack: Sorry. I thought they might need some air. Patty: Sorry, but they don't need air where they're going because they're dead now. Amy: Shouldn't we say a few words on they're behalf? Jack: Uhh, they we're credits to Heroes everywhere, and, uhh... Amy: bawling They're brave People, going in the line of duty like that! Why? Why? Why?! Jack: Guys! No one, and I mean no one, is gonna die this time. If EggPlankton or Sukendus catches us, It'll be the end of you, it'll be the end of me, and worst of all, it'll be the end of all of us. Dan: This is making me feel sick, I hate seeing the dead. Patricia: Ok guys, listen carefully. We need to get to Chaos City really fast, so I want you guys to stay calm & don't lose your cool ok? Jack: Got it Amy: (Wipes her tears off her eyes) Ok Patricia. Dan: *sigh* We should just use Chaos Control. Jack: Knuckles said it won't work. You saw what happen when we tried teleporting outta here. It didn't work. Dan: *sigh* Then we are trapped. Knux: Let's go to Chaos City! Patricia: Right ! Amy: Ok! Jack: Why are we going to Chaos City for? Knux: SO WE CAN LIVE FOR NOW! Plasma: Gusy get your heads out your butts Apallo and Diana are faking so we'll feel bad for them! Bodies: -poofs- )it turns out to be two spies- Spy 1; The rel ones are relly about to die they went on with out you because they said that they wnt to potve them selves and rescue theier brother that you lil friend sent away. Jack: Knuckles, you don't have to shout you know Patricia: Let's go. I guess we can go on foot (So our Heroes walks on foot to Chaos City) Patricia: (Singing) The Krusty Krab pizza is the pizza for you and me. The Krusty Krab pizza is the pizza... Jack: ...And my feet are killing me. (trips) Oof ! Amy: Are you ok? Jack: Yes, I triped on something Patty: (notices a Sign) Look, there's a sign that says "Chaos City, 50 Miles away" Jack: 50 Miles?! Patricia: I'm afraid so Amy: But what about that Agent Skunk & Mr. E? I wonder how they are doing right now Jack: Well let's keep moving (notices Patricia) What are you doing? Patricia: the ground & rubbing the ground as well Its an old pioneer trick. I saw it in a movie once. Amy: (a question mark appears above her head) Dan: *taps the question mark above Amys head, it sounded similar to glass* Cool. Jack: How did Amy do that? Dan: Maybe it is just another mystery of the universe! Patricia: Anyways, let's keep on moving to Chaos City Patty: Ok Mama Amy: (her Question Mark dissapeared) Ok Patricia, let's go! Jack: Right! Dan: Well, lets go! *looks around* Before Mario appears! Sonic: Mario isn't bad.... Sure he tried to kill me.... But he doesn't suck... Patricia: Let's keep going, we're almost there to Chaos City Amy: Yeah (Chaos Quest Goin Back To SFW! Continue there) (RRRGHHH)